Kobato season 2
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: After working hard for a few years Kobato somehow graduated, attended uni and soon became Fuijimoto's assistant. What happens when Domoto asks Kobato on a date? Would she yes or no? Will there be a chance for Fuijimoto? Who does she love?
1. Intro

**A/N:** Tips before reading: _Italic in flashback=exaggeration, Italic in POV= POV person's thoughts._

Song Kobato season 1 opening.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

After Kobato leaves, everyone forgets about her. Fujimoto suddenly remembers her after seeing a Konpeito of hers, then rushes around asking people if they remember Kobato. All of them say no until he asks Kohaku. She tells him the truth about Kobato, and that they will surely meet again.

**Four years later...**

Fijimoto has becomes a lawyer just like his wish. One day,Fuijimoto is asked to help with a case of inheritance. A few days later he made his way to the old estate, where he meets _his_ Kobato, who has forgotten the previous memories. Kobato's memory is later recalled by the Konpeito Fuijimoto gives her and the song she is asked to sing. Realizing the fact that it was Fuijimoto she ran to him and hugged him tight afraid that he will have to leave her.

**_End of Flashback_**

**Fuijimoto's POV**

After working hard for a few years Kobato somehow graduated, attended uni and soon became my assistant. She is about 22 years old and for me, I'm 25.

_I love her with all I've got but I don't know how to express my feelings to I don't know what her reaction will be like if I ever did and if she would she reject me?or not? I'll go mad if I don't ask her out but I'll get depressed if I don't. Oh Kami, what shall I do?! I'll do it! Here I go!  
><em>"Kobato, I just wanted to ask you..."  
>I was interrupted by Domoto,"Ohayō Kobato-chan, Fuijimoto-san!"<br>"Ohayō! Domoto!"yelled Kobato with a big smile.  
>"Ohayō."I greeted him in a irritated voice.<br>"Oi Kobato-chan you wanna go shopping tomorrow?"asked Domoto. _  
><em>"Maybe! Can you come Fuiji-sama-san?" _She asked me?!  
><em>"Yeah maybe."  
>"Is that alright with you Domoto?!" <em>Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!<br>_"Um... Kobato I was planning to ask you out!"__How can he?! Maybe because I never made move! But..but..err! What is she going to say?__

* * *

><p>Ending: Season 1 endings.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope enjoyed the intro!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Last time:**  
><strong>Fuijimoto POV<strong>

"Kobato, I just wanted to ask you..."  
>I was interrupted by Domoto,"Ohayō Kobato-chan, Fuijimoto-san!"<br>"Ohayō! Domoto!"yelled Kobato with a big smile.  
>"Ohayō."I greeted him in a irritated voice.<br>"Oi Kobato-chan you wanna go shopping tomorrow?"asked Domoto. _  
><em>"Maybe! Can you come Fuijimoto-san?" _She asked me?!  
><em>"Yeah maybe."  
>"Is that alright with you Domoto?!" <em>Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!<br>_"Um... Kobato I was planning to ask you out!"_How can he?! Maybe because I never made move! But..but..err! What is she going to say?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: <strong>Season 1 opening_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Domoto!"said Kobato with wide eyes.  
>"Can we talk somewhere else?"asked Domoto.<br>"NO! Your staying right here!"ordered Fuijimoto. Making Kobato and Domoto stare at him in confusion.  
>"Okay then we'll stay! So...um...Kobato-chan?"said Domoto.<br>"Domoto..em...you know the answer. I told you this four or five years ago... and I...you know... I'm already seeing someone."muttered Kobato.  
>"I understand... I'm sorry."apologized Domoto before turning around towards the door.<br>"Don't say sorry, Domoto. I'm the one that feels sorry for rejecting you."explained Kobato.

Domoto forced on a smile and left the room. After Kobato was sure he was gone she started crying, making the confused Fuijimoto try to calm her.  
>Once she was all calm and relaxed Fuijimoto asked her,"Are you really seeing someone?"<br>"Why do you even bother asking? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"shouted Kobato.  
>"KOBATO!" he shouted, then he whispered in her ears,"Calm down...Calm down...Calm down."<br>After saying that for about a minute or so, Kobato buried her face in Fuijimoto's chest, held on to his suit and started to cry, again, But this time she was say,"I'm sorry Fuijimoto-san! I shouldn't have said that."  
>"Now, now Kobato don't cry." After she shook her head and stopped crying, Fuijimoto asked again,"Now tell me are you really seeing someone?" Hearing this she shook her head from side to side. A small smile crept up to his face but luckily Kobato didn't see this."So...Why did you lie?"<br>"I didn't want to make Domoto upset, after all he is my 2nd best friend. So, I said something that makes him a little happy."  
>"How do you make him happy by saying,'I'm already seeing someone'?"he asked.<br>"I had a crush on this person and I told Domoto. Somehow Domoto knew this person and he said he would be the happiest person in the world if I got to date him."  
>"And who is this person?"he asked, furious that he might loose her once again.<br>"He is in my purse."answered Kobato.  
>"And where is it?"asked Fuijimoto.<br>"It's in my bra, so no-one will take it."Kobato shyly replied.  
>"Give it!"Ordered Fuijimoto. She put her arm under her shirt and took out a mini red purse while blushing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who will it be? Fuijimoto? Someone else? Or no-one?**  
><strong> Find out in the next chapter.<strong>  
><strong> No Reviews, No Chapter!<br>THNX!**


End file.
